Contraires
by Reglisse-chan
Summary: Il est grand, elle est petite. Elle est blonde, il est brun. Il est Griffondor, elle est Serpentard. Il est le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, elle est la fille de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson. Meilleur résumé inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Il est grand, elle est petite. Elle est blonde, il est brun. Il est Griffondor, elle est Serpentard. Il est le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, elle est la fille de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson. Il s'appelle Godric, elle s'appelle Amanda. Ils sont comme chiens et chats mais il y a peut-être autre chose… L'amour ??

**Disclaimer**: Aucun perso n'est à moi. Tout est à la grande grande grande J.K Rowling. J'ai quand même créé pas mal de persos, donc vous êtes priés de me demander avant de me les emprunter !!!

Donc me voilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction. Le sujet m'a été inspiré comme ça. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que si vous voulez la suite, faut me mettre des reviews !!!!!!!

OOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 1: Rentrée d'enfer.**

POV Godric:

-Godric !!!!! Cria une voix.

-Abby !

Ça, c'était Abby Lupin, ma meilleure amie. Elle est métamorphomage comme sa mère. Elle est tout le temps surexcitée… Mais c'est ce qui fait son caractère.

-Abbygail !!!! Cria une voix derrière nous.

Là, c'est la seule personne qui peut appeler Abby par son prénom complet. C'est Andréa Weasley, la fille de Ron et Hermione, meilleurs amis de mon père. Il y aussi sa sœur Enna.

-Saluuuut tou… Bang!

Ça, c'est Sam Londubat, gaffeur hors pair. Il vient de tomber mais pour nous, c'est habituel. Six ans qu'on est à Poudlard, six ans qu'il tombe dans les escaliers et qu'il fait des gaffes en tout genre.

-Poussez-vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous barrez le chemin ? Fait une voix derrière nous.

Amanda Malefoy. Ma pire ennemie. Aujourd'hui, elle est vêtue d'un jogging en éponge rose bonbon avec des énormes lunettes de soleil et a teinté ses pointes de cheveux en rose. Elle est vraiment détestable !

POV Amanda:

-Bon si vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes pétrifiés de peur devant moi !

-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as rien à dire, c'est toi qui prend toute la place avec tes quarante-cinq valises ! Enchaîna Andréa Weasley.

-Non, mais fais attention à ta façon de me parler… Sinon, je pourrais révéler ce que tu sais à tout le monde.

Bam ! Dans ta face d'intello ! Si McGonagall apprend qu'elle prend des pilules pour se shooter quand elle est fatiguée, elle se fera virer de Poudlard. Tout ces mois d'enquête sur elle peuvent finalement s'avérer utile.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ? Demanda Potter.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Et je m'éloigne pour rejoindre Jenifer Zabini et Julie Goyle. On monte dans le train et je m'installe. Mon chat, Lune vient se pelotonner sur moi. Je joue un peu avec ses longs poils argent.

-Julie, Jenifer, cette année, nous allons détruire la réputation de Godric Potter. Mon père me l'a expressément demandé. Fis-je d'un ton qui empêchait toute suggestion.

-Mais, Amanda, je croyais que la guerre entre vos familles était terminée depuis qu'ils ont coopérés ensemble pour détruire tu-sais-qui ! Objecta Julie.

-Oui, mais, sa c'était avant que ce minable me foute la honte l'année dernière, quand il a dit dans la grande salle que j'avais couché avec un sang de bourbe. Les serpantard m'ont quand même refusé l'accès à la salle commune pendant trois semaines ! Cette année, il va souffrir. Foi de Malefoy !!!

-Oui, ben, pour l'instant, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller.

Mafalda Hopkins, grande brune aux yeux bleus. Elle est préfet en chef.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la réunion des préfets, Amanda ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'avais pas envie ! De toute façon, être préfet, c'est coller des retenues à tout ceux qui n'obéissent pas au règlement ! Répondis-je avec désinvolture.

-Tu…

Elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Apparemment, elle avait peur de moi ! En même temps, c'est une Poufsouffle. Et elle est connue pour ne pas être courageuse. Je me changeais. Non mais, il nous restait quand même deux heures de train. Mon jogging était quand même plus confortable !!!

-Julie, t'as le livre ? Demandais-je.

Julie sortit le livre. Ce livre n'est rien d'autre qu'un grimoire avec une couverture tachée d'encre multicolore mais pour nous c'est notre livre de compte. Nos vengeances et nos principaux faits d'armes sont là. Je l'ouvre aux pages "vengeances personnelles d'Amanda Malefoy". J'empoignai ma plume et écrit: Détruire la réputation de Godric Potter.


	2. Le début des hostilités

**Résumé:** Le même que la dernière fois !

**Disclaimer: **C'est le même !

Bon, il n y a que trois reviews ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Mélie: bien sur que je vais la faire cette suite !! Je ne tiens pas à être privée de Champomy !

Merci à **Miss Wendy Malefoy **et **Ange-Déchue !!!** Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 2: Le début des hostilités. **

POV Amanda:

- Eli, Keylia ! Cria McGonagall.

-Poufsouffle ! Répondit le choixpeau magique.

-Elle ne pourrait pas arrêter de crier ? Elle crie suffisamment en cours, non ? Me demanda Julie en chuchotant.

-Sauwn, Charleen !

-Serpentard !

Je me mis à applaudir. La petite brune vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je dois avoir un don avec les enfants. Même la petite sœur de Julie m'adore. Malgré tout, Je fis une désespérante tentative pour paraître gentille.

-Salut, tu viens d'où ? Demandai-je.

-De la banlieue de Londres. Répondit Charleen.

-Tu es une sang pur, je suppose ?

-Bien sur.

Cette petite commençait à me plaire. Elle répondait à mes questions avec un réel aplomb. Elle était claire et concise. Nous bavardâmes avec Julie et Jenifer durant le reste du dîner. J'ai beaucoup débiné Potter et je me suis rendue compte que Charleen était bien plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Elle a tout de suite compris ma haine envers lui. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour cette fille…

-Euh, Amanda, pourquoi détestes-tu tant ce… Godric Potter ? Me demanda Charleen, peu avant le dessert.

-Et bien, un jour, il a dit, devant tout le monde que j'avais fait une bêtise avec un Sang de Bourbe. Essayais-je de lui répondre en lui servant la version soft de l'histoire.

-Quoi ?! Il a dit que tu avais couché avec un sang de bourbe ? S'écria Charleen.

Plus intelligente qu'on le croyait, la gamine ! McGonagall nous dit enfin que le dîner est terminé. Je dois maintenant montrer le chemin aux premières années. Avant, je fais un petit détour par la table des professeurs. Le professeur de potions, M. Engilbert quitte la table.

-Euh, Amanda, t'aurais une minute ?

Encore cet idiot de Théo Nott ! Mo co-préfet ! Pas le temps de parler avec lui.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis pressée ! Lui fis-je en l'écartant de mon chemin.

-Professeur Engilbert ? Je peux vous parler ? Fis-je d'un ton mielleux.

-Bien sur, Miss Malefoy.

-Et bien, en tant que directeur de notre maison, consentiriez-vous à faire en sorte que la petite Miss Sauwn puisse partager mon dortoir avec Julie et Jenifer ? Nous pourrions inter changer avec Rosie Crauchtons qui est dans notre dortoir actuellement ! Questionnais-je.

-C'est peu courrant comme demande mais j'y accède ! Dites à Miss Sauwn de s'installer dès aujourd'hui.

-Bien monsieur ! Merci ! Dis-je en m'éloignant avec un sourire au lèvres.

Je passai devant Potter et cette shootée de Weasley en prenant bien le temps de les bousculer sans me retourner.

POV Godric:

Malefoy nous bouscula et ne se retourna pas, elle était visiblement pressée.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-Pourquoi ? M'interrogea Andréa.

-Malefoy sourit ! Répondit-je.

-Et alors, elle est humaine ! Déclara Andréa.

-Amanda Malefoy qui sourit pour autre chose qu'un mauvais coup ? On n'a jamais vu ça !

-Qui sait ? Tu crois qu'Abbygail se débrouille avec les premières années ? McGonagall devient vieille ou quoi? Qui serait assez fou pour placer Abbygail à cette place ?

-Euh… McGonagall ? Suggérais-je avec un sourire.

Nous montâmes à la salle commune de Griffondor. En chemin, nous avons croisé Sam coincé dans les escaliers (pour ne pas changer). La soirée fut animée.

-Au fait, les emplois du temps arrive après-demain. On me l'a dit en réunion de préfets; Il faut qu'on prévienne tout le monde. Les sixièmes années, c'est-à-dire nous, devons nous rendre dans le parc. Dit Abby.

Cette histoire de d'orientation était plutôt étrange ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais si je veux être à l'heure demain, faudrait peut-être que j'aille me coucher !

**Le lendemain:**

POV Amanda:

-Amanda ??

-Hein ? Quoi ? Grognai-je en ouvrant un œil.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Je me redresse. Déjà ? Je m'habille et descend à la grande salle avec Julie et Charleen. Et là, je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. Pas un seul élève de sixième année ! C'est pas possible ! Je remarque que Julie a pris une teinte pâle.

Je cours auprès d'une cinquième année.

-Tu t'appelles Miranda, c'est ça ?

-O…oui ! Miranda Turner.

-Où sont les sixièmes années ? L'interrogeais-je.

-D… Dans le parc !

Je fis signe à Julie de me suivre et me dirige vers le parc. Quelle idée d'aller dans le parc si tôt ! Les grandes portes du hall s'ouvrent et, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, je reconnais un groupe d'élève. Apparemment, on est rangé par maison. Je me fais toute petite et avance. Je me glisse jusqu'à la fin de la file de ma maison et reconnais Jenifer, manifestement inquiète pour moi. Je lui tapote le bras.

-C'est moi ! On a remarqué notre absence ? Murmurais-je.

-Apparemment pas ! Où est Julie ?

-Elle me suit.

Je me rapetissais autant que possible. Le directeur de notre maison fait l'appel. McGonagall arrive et sort un papier.

-Chers élèves, ainsi que vos préfets ont dû vous l'annoncer, nous sommes ici pour parler de votre orientation et pour tester vos aptitudes en société. Cette journée, qui est, soit dit en passant, une innovation, se déroulera en une sorte de compétition magique Les quatre directeurs de maisons que voici ont organisé quatre épreuves qui demanderont de la créativité, de la logique, du sang-froid et une certaine intelligence. Chacune a pour but de…

Je décroche. Ça n'avait pas l'air très intéressant. Je commence à discuter avec Julie du vernis à ongle de Miss Grisou, la prof de métamorphose.

-Miss Malefoy, Miss Goyle, avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ? Je serais vous, je me ferais toute petite pour ne pas faire remarquer mon retard. Fit McGonagall du haut de son estrade.

Saleté ! Elle a remarqué notre retard ! Et, en plus, y a Potter et sa bande qui jouent aux poules ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à glousser ? Et puis, quand est-ce que nous, les préfets, avons était avertis de cette journée ??

-Professeur, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Notre retard est dû à un manque d'information. Nous n'étions pas au courant. Déclarais-je.

-Miss Malefoy, si vous vous étiez donnée la peine de venir à la réunion de préfets dans le Poudlard Express, vous seriez au courant. Me rétorqua la directrice.

Cette idiote de Hopkins a été rapportée à McGonagall ?! Je vais la tuer ! Elle n'osera plus se pointer dans la Grande Salle, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

-Madame, je ne suis pas le seul préfet de Serpentard, que je sache ?

-En effet, cependant, lui est venu à la réunion et a averti les autres. Si vous aviez entendu ce qu'avait à dire votre collègue, vous seriez à l'heure. Point final, Miss Malefoy ! Un mot de plus et je vous expédie en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Acheva McGonagall.

C'est de ça dont cet abruti de Nott voulait me parler ! Je m'avoue vaincue et lance un regard aux Griffondor. Si Potter n'était pas un Griffondor, il serait presque… mignon ! Attends, Amanda, ressaisis-toi ! Toi rêver sur un Griffondor qui plus est Potter ! Tu es folle ma fille !

POV Godric:

Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy gagne à me regarder comme ça. Nos regards se croisent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me… Sourit ! Mais la seconde d'après, elle reprend son expression dédaigneuse et détourne son regard. Elle doit être affaiblie par cette joute verbale avec McGonagall. Amanda Malefoy, me sourire ? Autant rêver. Mais c'est qu'elle… jolie quand elle sourit ! Nan, c'est Amanda Malefoy ! Serpentard de base avec un code d'honneur à respecte. Tomber amoureuse ? Très peu pour elle. Abby me tire de ma rêverie.

-Tu sais ce que sais les épreuves ?

-Non, et toi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi la préfete de Griffondor !

Abby se retourne vers Andréa qui lui réplique la même chose.

-Faites des groupes de quatre ! Annonce McGonagall.

On se regroupe autour d'Abby. Les professeurs relevèrent les noms de chaque groupe.

-Et maintenant, nous allons mélanger les maisons pour constituer des équipes de huit.

-Aie ! Pas Malefoy, pas avec Malefoy ! Chuchote Sam.

Miss Grisou, la directrice de notre maison arrive vers nous.

-Vous êtes avec l'équipe de Rosie Crauchtons, Serpentard.

On pousse un soupir de soulagement. On cherche Rosie Crauchtons du regard.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, vous avez vu ? Avec elle, il y a… Panique Andréa.

-Il y a Amanda Malefoy et ses acolytes. Terminai-je.

A partir d'aujourd'huin je lance le chantage à la review !! Je veux trois review sinon... pas de prochain chapitre !! niark niark !!!!


End file.
